bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zachattack31
Archives Archive1 I am terribly sorry .. for two things. 1. For ruining your talk page. It was an accident but I still apologize. 2. For chaning my mind for doing this job. I do wish to help you out with this for Wiki, but my computer is just too slow and I only just realized that it is going to take multiples of more time to check out all the pages for BD with this slowpoke. I feel as if I am going to only delay you if I ignore the conditions and keep doing this with my slow internet. I really hope you can find someone else with better internet and computer. Again, I am terribly sorry for these two reasons, especially for the latter. If there are other things you need from me, feel free to ask and I will try to help you out if they are managable for me. [[User:DartHolderX|'Danger: ]][[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Enemy is ']][[User Blog:DartHolderX|'''approaching parameter.]]'' 03:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh really? Well that changes things. Then you can count me in. [[User:DartHolderX|'Danger: ]][[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Enemy is ']][[User Blog:DartHolderX|'''approaching parameter.]]'' 03:22, October 10, 2011 (UTC) BD Character Pages I am almost done away with the image inspection for those pages. What makes me say "almost" though, is that few of the BD character pages have before/after battle screenshot, while the majority of others do not. Should I include this on the list for image needed too? [[User:DartHolderX|'Danger: ]][[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Enemy is ']][[User Blog:DartHolderX|'''approaching parameter.]]'' 00:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: BakuTech Q First, I don't live in Japan, I live in Hong Kong which is a part of China. I just know how to read Japanese. For the BakuTech attributes, actually they may be even unconfirmed so there is no source which have any info on these. But I can guess these for you from the names. *Frame Eagle (Flame Aigle) may be Pyrus *Bone Sculls may be Darkus *Hop Fokker, Gee Garuda may be Ventus *Hammer Cannon may be Subterra For Pawn Shade, I really have no idea. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 02:15, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Btw, I'm really curious on your Fanon. I would like to read it if you've finished. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 03:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) The links just show 'Bad Title'. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 03:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) The Darkus BakuTech is called Dio Sivac actually, not Dio Savac. The evil deity that Dio Sivac releases is Savac. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 04:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) There Should Be More Like You... I notice what you did earlier on the ''Head's Up ''post and I commend you for it. Regardless of Abce2's blog to the Admins, the end result was more finger pointing and less adjustments being made. Although I do admire their passion for keeping things "in check", correction is not taught through discipline but rather proper communication. We all know how it is and basically one of two things happens... *a user joins and overlooks the Policies because he/she are determined to post their findings *an Admin swoops in to Warn and/or Undo. And that's it What you did was the proper way to handle basically any situation. By pointing out several (not just one) reasons for the "warning", the user walks aways knowing what he/she did wrong AND basically what not to do in the future. Kudos! - - - end of line - - - (talk) 17:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the warning :) Hey Zach, could you do me a favor, and edit this here page. It's about you, on BD. Thanks. I'd hate to have it empty. 'My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive !' 16:11, October 18, 2011 (UTC) No Prob Happy to help. They actually are atill doing the Intermission Screens, but for some reason they aren't showing them in on Cartoon Network. O_O T..t...two hundred days straight... Dude... you are now 20% cooler. I'm living for my dying wish. 03:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey!! My Computer Disconnected Hey sorry about the chat my computer disconnected! The mighty Q Hey Zach Is it possible I can talk to you sometime? Cheers, Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 04:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Zach A meeting on the TaG, ten PM EST, tomorrow? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 03:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey We already had the meeting (sorry, but we did have everyone we needed on, except you) , but, at the moment, we're still working on it, so if you want to come to http://officaltag.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat and join in on it. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC) http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:99.224.144.28 This guy's done. He's removing content from pages. Forgot my sig The most diabolic villain in the world SLIM! SHADY! 16:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Head's Up Okay. It makes sense. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!]] 18:31, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Zach, when you're adding pages that need pictures, use the template instead. Thanks. :::- '''After your worthless life is through, I will remember how you scream. 01:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Yo http://imageshack.us/g/580/reported9.png/ Watch through slideshow :D Sorry, but only admins can put up posts on BakuView, so it'll have to go through me, I guess. 15:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) What's the packaging error Zach? Beavis and Butthead is the only good thing on MTV these days. 17:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Idea for Razenoid Destroyer I thought of an idea for Razenoid Destroyer. Think of it like a huge deactivated Mechtogan. You put Razenoid in a pod in its chest, and it activates and Razenoid is in full control of the Mechtogan Destroyer. Like Razenoid possessed it. Tell me what you think about my idea. Every question has an answer. 04:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) BakuMutant Mutation Question I have a question regarding BakuMutants. Let's say you have a Pyrus Mercury Dragonoid and a Ventus Mutant Taylean. You divided each into two and swapped their parts with each other. Once swapped, is it possible to close that swapped Bakugan into a spherical form with the top and bottom coming from two different Bakugan? Thanks in advance. :) "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - Keith Strife (quoting William Butler Yeats) 14:47, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Yo Zach, can you unban me from chat? (sort of rhymed) Thanks if you can. [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 04:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) sorry didnt know it was all ready there and am not amierican im a little amearcain but not so much and i dont know how to talk like one what shold i do about thatSkysprit (talk) 17:59, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Speculation Speculation should not be on pages, period. That's the general rule we go by. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 20:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Funny. I just got done speaking with him about that. Oh, the irony. Anyway, he told me he was un-banning you before I saw your comment. Every question has an answer. 05:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Zach, I need a favor for you, for the past an hour or so, Bend and DM were arguing whether the fact Kodokor was absorbed or not. DM claims he blew up, but I am more on Bendo's side that he got absorbed afterwards. Can you do a favor, can you somehow contact the writers so we know what really happened, so this mess can clear up?--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:48, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi, this is Fisiodragon. I'm really sorry for not respect the polices. I'm not really good with computer and I don't know wich pictures are good and wich not. I'm asking you just one thing that can I make just one page with my pictures, please? Answer ,e when you can. Bye! Hi there, here is Fisodragon. Thank you for telling me the right thing what I need to know. I don't mind that you blocked me. Because of that I'm having a lot time for myself. Once again thanks and bye! chat Come to the chat man-Red sorry for the last message sorry man i can come on chat Stubs Please don't delete the stub template on a stub page if it is not over 200 bytes. Whatever with DNX I know how you feel. I was equally annoyed when people kept on taking over my project without warning me beforehand. =_= When we say we have things under control, I wish people would listen, for once. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 20:00, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Done I've finished inspecting the BD pages. My apologies for the procrastination. Here is the list. Feel free to delete after the need is fulfilled. Speed, Strength, and Stealth superior to yours 06:58, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Delete my blog